


There Was A Line

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teasing, Top Dean, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel go to the mall to buy a birthday present for Claire. After they spend some time together, emotions start to slip out. SPOILERS FOR 10x20 "Angel Heart". One shot destiel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was A Line

There Was A Line

 

  
“Cas, are you serious?” asked Dean, with a mixture of disbelief and dread in his voice.

“Yes, Dean, it’s Claire’s birthday. I want to get her something nice. I want to show her I can be a real father. There’s a mall not too far from here. Will you please take me?” asked Castiel.

Dean took this moment to look at Castiel. Since the street light was red, he took his time looking at his angel. Dammit. How was going to say no to those big blue eyes? Dean huffed, “Look, I ain’t driving to no mall.” Castiel looked disappointed. “It’s a movie quote, Cas. _Adventures In Babysitting_?”

“Oh, right,” said Castiel.

“I’ll take you,” ensured Dean. Castiel smiled, and Dean couldn’t help but to smile a bit too. Castiel looked so beautiful when he was smiling.

_HONK!_

The light was green, and the people behind Dean’s car were impatient. Dean waved them off to say sorry, and headed forward.

Dean pulled up to the mall and parked the car. He and Castiel stepped out of the impala, and Dean couldn’t help but to feel slightly annoyed. He knew what malls were like. It was just going to be loud, obnoxious teens everywhere, and adults trying to sell stupid stuff. Dean glanced at his phone. It was Friday. Just…perfect.

“Y-you lead the way,” stuttered Castiel. Saving people, hunting things, not a problem. Going into a crowded mall full of people and kids, that was a slight problem. Castiel couldn’t help but to feel a little intimidated.

Dean started walking. Castiel followed, staying closely to Dean’s right. Once they were inside, it got very loud. Sure enough, a Friday night had the place packed. Teens were everywhere, whether they were walking, standing around, or just sitting in the food court. Castiel naturally clung to Dean, feeling very awkward. There was a large group blocking a path that lead directly to some young adult shops, and Castiel felt too shy to move past them. Dean walked a few feet before realizing that Castiel was searching for a way around them.

“Hey!” Dean shouted so he could be heard. All the guys turned around, and instantly backed up a little. Dean waved his hand in a swish motion to the left, “Excuse us.” The boys parted like the red sea for Dean, and turned around to see who Dean was referring to. Castiel started to slowly walk forward. Dean went over to him, grabbed his hand, and yanked him forward. “Come on.”

Dean and Castiel continued walking. Castiel looked down at their hands. Dean hadn’t let go, and Castiel wasn’t sure if it was intentional or if Dean simply didn’t realize it. Castiel didn’t bother to speak up since Dean was expertly weaving them through the crowds.

“Excuse me, sir,” said a voice. Reluctantly, Dean stopped and turned to a person that was working at a kiosk. “Do you gentlemen have a moment?”

“Not really,” replied Dean. “Sorry.” He was about to walk forward when the woman spoke again.

“Oh, just one moment! These fragrances are fantastic for new homes. Especially if you want a scent in the air for when things get fun,” she said with a wink.

Dean was flabbergasted. “What?” he asked flatly, not sure how to respond. He had no idea that Castiel was turning bright red, still holding his hand.

“There’s plenty of scents that new couples just love,” the woman proceeded to pitch her sale.

Dean’s eyes widened, and he lightly shook his head, “W-we’re not. We’re not.” The woman glanced down, causing Dean to follow her eyes. It was then he realized he was still holding Castiel’s hand. He instantly let go. “It’s, we’ve got to go.” Without thinking, Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and dragged him forward and far, far away from the kiosk.

“Is everything okay?” asked Castiel now wondering how long Dean was going to hold his wrist.

“Fine, we’re fine. Just. Pick a store you want to go to, and buy something for Claire so we can go.”

Castiel’s eyes ended up caught on a store that seemed very dark. “What about here?” Dean stopped and looked up. “It seems fitting for Claire. It seems angsty and dark.”

“This should work.” Dean proceeded to walk in, bringing Castiel with him. He let go of Castiel as they walked inside and were instantly being pushed aside by teenagers. The music was heavy metal and very loud. Everywhere Dean and Castiel looked, they saw anime, skulls, and band merchandise. Dean couldn’t help but to want to go look at band stuff. “You find her something and I’ll be over here.” Dean walked off to the band tee-shirts, leaving a very scared and confused Castiel alone by anime merchandise.

Castiel wandered around the store, trying to spot something that Claire would like. Without warning a woman stopped him, “Welcome to Hot Topic! Can I help you, sir? Just so you know everything in the store is buy one, get the other half off except for our vinyls and tank tops.”

“Um, I guess I could use some help,” said Castiel trying to act nonchalant. “I’m looking for something for…for my daughter. She’s turning 18.”

“Well, what does she like?”

Castiel had to think for a moment. What did Claire like? “She…likes makeup. She wears a lot of…makeup…on her eyes. And she likes dark clothing. Leather and things like that.”

“Okay, so we have some makeup options over this way,” the woman showed him a variety of makeup and nail polish. “And here to our left we have a selection of clothes which all fit into the ‘dark’ category. It’s what we’re known for.”

Castiel smiled, “Thank you so much.”

“Just come get me if you need anything.” She walked away.

Castiel started sifting through the clothes. He quickly decided he didn’t know enough about makeup to even consider it.

Dean walked over to Castiel, some shirts slung over his arm. “Find anything?”

“Not yet,” responded Castiel as he pulled out a black dress that had an open back in the shape of a spider. “She’s not allowed to wear this,” he stated firmly as he put the dress back in place.

“Do you even know her size?” asked Dean.

“Size?”

Dean handed Castiel his shirts, and then picked up two dresses. One dress was huge, and one was tiny. “See?” Castiel looked defeated. “Don’t sweat it. Just don’t buy her clothes.”

“What else is there?” asked Castiel authentically questioning what he could possibly do.

Dean looked around for a moment. To his left, he spotted a stuffed cat that looked very angry. He picked it up and handed it to Castiel. “She’s always pissed. Get her this pissed off cat.”

Castiel took the stuffed cat into his hands. He looked at it, and started smiling. “It’s cute. I’ll get her this.” Castiel walked away towards a register.

“I was joking,” muttered Dean to himself, but decided not to tell Castiel. He caught up with the angel and put his pile of shirts next to the cat. “I’ve got this one,” he said as he took out his wallet.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“Will this be all for you?” asked the woman at the register.

“Yeah,” replied Dean.

The woman scanned Grumpy Cat and commented, “Oh I love this!”

“I thought it was cute. It’s for our daughter,” informed Castiel.

Dean felt his breath catch. _Our? Our daughter?_ The woman handed them their bag and receipt, “Have a good day!”

“You too,” said Dean. He and Castiel left the store. Once they were back in the impala, Dean had to speak up. “Our daughter?”

“What?” asked Castiel genuinely confused. “She is.”

“What are we dads now?”

“Yes.”

Dean was puzzled. Castiel had stated it so certainly. “I thought you were the one that was trying to be her dad.”

“I am, but you’re trying too. You’ve tried to help her, and you’re working with me to father her. It means a lot to me.”

Dean hadn’t really considered it. He _was_ trying to help Castiel, and in a way he was acting like a father to Claire too. “I guess so. I didn’t think of it that way.” Dean chuckled. “Heh, what does that make Sam?”

“I’m not sure.”

Dean thought for a moment, and then smiled to himself, blush dusting his cheeks. “He can be the uncle.”

“The uncle? Why the uncle?” asked Castiel not clear on how Dean was implying family relations.

“Just, because,” was Dean’s response. He knew Castiel wouldn’t bother to question it.

Dean was right, and Castiel just shrugged it off. Castiel agreed, “I guess Sam would be. Oh, can we stop somewhere to buy wrapping paper? I want to get her a happy birthday bag like I’ve seen in movies.”

Dean’s smile was slowly growing, “Sure thing, Cas. There’s a Walmart up ahead.”

Dean and Castiel walked into Walmart, and this time Castiel was a little less nervous. He still clung to Dean as they walked through the crowds. At one point, someone bumped into Castiel. Castiel jumped out of the way, “I-I’m sorry!” he apologized, but the person was already gone. Dean could see that Castiel was not good with crowds, so with a little push of bravery, he grabbed Castiel’s hand, interlocking their fingers, and brought Castiel close to him as they walked.

Castiel instantly felt safer and calmer. He tightened his grip on Dean’s hand, giving it a squeeze. After a few minutes they found the party aisle, and they stood hand-in-hand, looking at wrapping supplies. Castiel eventually settled on a big bag that said “Happy Birthday!” on it with large blue letters. The background was filled with different colored balloons. Dean helped Castiel pick out tissue paper to put in the bag. He was happy when Castiel agreed to stick with blue; he couldn’t help but to think the blue matched Castiel’s eyes, and he naturally wanted to pick that shade.

Dean and Castiel walked to the front of the store up the registers, still holding hands. Dean decided to use a self-checkout, in order to avoid more embarrassing employee comments. He paid for everything Castiel needed, and they took it out to the impala.

Castiel held up the bag and the tissue paper confused, “How do you do this?”

“Here,” Dean took the tissue paper from Castiel. “I’ll show you.” He opened the packaging and pulled out a few sheets. “First, put the cat in the bag.” Castiel opened the impala door and grabbed the cat. Lucky for him, he missed Dean making a bad joke about “the cat’s out of the bag.” Castiel placed the cat in the happy birthday bag and looked up at Dean expectantly.

“Okay so what you do is you take a sheet, and you grab the center,” informed Dean doing just that. “Then, flick it around.” He harshly waved the paper around, causing it to come to a point at one end, and fluff up at the other. “Stick it in the bag,” Dean put the paper in, showing Castiel how it now just looked like fluffy paper sticking out, “and done.”

Castiel mimicked Dean’s actions, and managed to make the gift look nice. “Thank you, Dean. For everything. Thank you for bringing me, helping me, being her father too, it all—,” Castiel was cut off by Dean. Dean wasn’t sure what had come over him, but for some reason he had decided to kiss Castiel. He wasn’t sure if it was the moonlight above, the situation that made them seem like dads, or deeply ingrained emotions that were finally sprouting. What it was didn’t matter. All that mattered to him was that everything felt right in that moment.

Castiel didn’t know how to respond at first. Dean, his closest friend, was kissing him. Despite the shock factor of the gesture, Castiel couldn’t help but to melt right into it. He dropped the bag and wrapped his arms around Dean’s body. Dean responded by cupping Castiel’s face with both of his hands, pulling the angel closer.

Dean was completely lost in the kiss. Nothing had ever felt so right. He felt complete. It was as if the world around him fizzled away. The mark wasn’t controlling him, Sam wasn’t worried about him, Castiel wasn’t worried about Claire, and Claire wasn’t worried about her mother. Everything was okay, even if it was just for a few moments.

Dean couldn’t stop. He licked the bottom of Castiel’s lip, as if asking for permission. Luckily, Castiel had learned how to kiss better, and he knew how to respond. He barely parted his lips, allowed the hunter to slip his tongue into the angel’s mouth. Dean touched Castiel very softly. He slowly ran his tongue over the sweet spot on Castiel’s, gingerly running it back and forth. Castiel’s nails dug into Dean slightly due to an attempt to somehow pull Dean closer.

Carefully, Dean started maneuvering himself and Castiel to the side of the car. Without breaking the kiss, he opened the door to the impala’s back seat. Castiel sat down on the seat, and slid back until he was lying down. Dean collapsed on top of him. Castiel used his angel powers to close the door, making sure their kiss still didn’t have to be broken.

Castiel kissed Dean with everything he had. He started feeling a little braver, and he pushed Dean’s tongue aside with his own, slipping it into Dean’s mouth. Dean felt a rush from this, and allowed Castiel to explore his mouth. Castiel mimicked what Dean had done, and ran his tongue over Dean’s, slowly back and forth. He slowly brought his tongue back into his own mouth, and gently bit down onto Dean’s lower lip.

The kiss was broken, but only long enough for Dean to groan out, “Damn, Cas.” Then they were back at it. Castiel was gripping at Dean’s shoulders as they continued. He dug his nails into Dean’s back, wrinkling the hunter’s shirt. A few minutes of kisses passed, and Dean decided to move to Castiel’s neck. He groaned in frustration, as Castiel’s trench coat and suit were in the way. Smoothly, he went back to Castiel’s lips, and wrapped his arms around the angel, pulling him up into a seated position. He was on his knees, and Castiel had one leg around him, and the other leg was draped over the edge of the seat. Dean roughly pushed off Castiel’s trench coat.

Castiel’s heart started beating faster. When he left the motel with Dean, he certainly didn’t expect any of this, though he couldn’t complain. Dean started to undo Castiel’s tie. He swiftly pulled out from Castiel’s shirt collar, allowing it to fall onto the floor of the car. He then pushed off Castiel’s suit, and impatiently started unbuttoning Castiel’s white shirt. Harshly, he pushed Castiel back down, forcing him to lie down. He trailed kisses from Castiel’s lips, to his jaw, and then to his newly exposed neck. Castiel started to quietly moan, which gave Dean the confidence he needed.

Dean started giving Castiel gentle love bites, careful not to leave a mark. He felt himself getting extremely turned on. Castiel was moaning louder, and he was wiggling around underneath Dean, causing a lot of friction. Without warning, Castiel thrust up his hips, which grinded his erection directly into Dean’s. Dean gasped from the unexpected pleasure. His gasp melted into a moan that drug out for a few moments. He moved back to Castiel’s mouth, and started to grind their hips together.

Castiel started moving in sync with Dean. It didn’t take them long to find their rhythm. Castiel began to run his fingers through the hunter’s hair, and he started to tug at it. He pulled away from Dean long enough to moan Dean’s name. “Dean…” he attempted to say his name firmly, but it came out in a strained whisper that melted into a groan.

“Shit,” uttered Dean, unable to think straight at all. “Castiel…” he whispered the angel’s full name, sending shivers down Castiel’s spine.

“Dean!” cried out Castiel as he roughly bucked his hips up, surprising Dean. “Dean, please,” he begged, not even completely certain what he was begging for. Dean quickly obliged, unbuttoning the rest of Castiel’s shirt and discarding it to the floor. He ran his hands up and down Castiel’s sides, causing Castiel to squirm. Castiel reached up and started taking off Dean’s jacket, swiftly adding it to the pile of clothes. Dean felt his heart beat quicken as he felt Castiel’s fingers fumble with the buttons on his shirt. A moment later Castiel gave up on unbuttoning the rest, and ripped Dean’s shirt right off and threw it to the side. Normally Dean would have protested, but there was something extremely sexy about Castiel ripping his clothes.

Dean sat up, breaking their current kiss. He reached down and started to very slowly take off Castiel’s slacks. Castiel threw his head back and groaned, wondering how long Dean was going to toy with him. Eventually, Dean pulled off Castiel’s jeans. Dean started palming Castiel threw his boxers, earning moans that were rapidly escaping the angel’s throat. “D-Dean…! Dean!” Castiel breathed out Dean’s name, barely able to form words through his gasps of pleasure.

Dean felt his own pants getting way too tight, so with his free hand he undid the button and slid down the zipper, giving himself some freedom until he could rid himself of his annoying clothes. Castiel’s head was rolling side to side as Dean rubbed his throbbing member. Then, Dean pulled off Castiel’s boxers. Castiel’s breath got heavy.

“Close your eyes,” said Dean as a smirk formed on his lips. Castiel did as he was told. Without warning, Castiel felt Dean take his length into his mouth.

“Dean!” he screamed. “Uh!” he started breathing in and out faster, not sure what else to do with his vocal cords. Castiel was about to thrust his hips up, but Dean predicted that, and the hunter firmly pressed Castiel’s hips down against the seat, his thumbs pressing down on the angel’s hipbones.

Dean took his time on Castiel. He had personally never given a blow job before, but he had received enough that he had a good idea of what to do. Slowly, he brought his lips up and started to suck on the head, which he quickly figured out was working wonders. He could hear Castiel’s nails scratching at the impala’s seat, and he was struggling to keep Castiel’s hips still.

Castiel was losing it. He was wiggling around everywhere, trying desperately to bury himself into the heat that was now fully wrapped around him again. He felt so needy. Due to his inexperience, it wasn’t long before he came. Dean had always secretly wondered what semen tasted like. It wasn’t the best thing, but not the worst either. Castiel felt a pinch of guilt since he sprayed into Dean’s mouth. However, that guilt was washed away when Dean lifted his head, and Castiel was able to watch the hunter’s Adam’s apple bob.

“Dean…” Castiel whispered. He had no idea what to say. Before he could say anything, Dean was back to kissing him. Castiel licked Dean’s lips, tasting himself out of curiosity. Dean pulled away and took off his pants and boxers. He couldn’t take the confinement anymore. Castiel knew that it was Dean’s turn to receive pleasure, but he wasn’t sure how he’d give that to his hunter. “Dean, what do you want to do?”

Dean couldn’t help but to feel flustered. His cheeks turned red, though Castiel couldn’t see that in the dark. “Um, to be completely honest,” Dean lowered his head down to whisper in Castiel’s ear, “I’d like to be inside you.”

“You can if you’d like. I’m an angel, you won’t hurt me, and I wouldn’t need to be stretched,” replied Castiel calmly. Dean looked at him shocked. How did he know anything? Castiel seemed to have figured out what Dean was thinking because he stated, “I’ve seen movies…” Dean couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“I love you, Cas,” he whispered.

Castiel looked up at his hunter. He reached up and gently cupped Dean’s face, and traced some of Dean’s freckles with his thumb. “I love you too, Dean.” Dean leaned down and brushed his lips against Castiel’s. He positioned himself at Castiel’s entrance, and slowly pushed inside the angel. Castiel and Dean both let out moans as they continued to kiss. Castiel started to move with Dean right away. Dean thought he was going to go insane. Everything felt so good.

It wasn’t long before things got heated. Dean quickened his pace and started to thrust harder. Castiel scratched at Dean’s back, leaving red marks. He even tore a little bit of skin in some areas. Dean knew the car was shaking with how much he and Castiel were moving together. It was a good thing it was nighttime at the far back of a Walmart parking lot.

“Fuck! Cas! Castiel!” Dean screamed out the angel’s name in pure ecstasy. “P-Please let me know if I-I’m hurting you,” he struggled to speak through his constant moaning.

“I want more!” yelled Castiel as he scratched at Dean’s back harsher, tearing skin and causing the hunter to bleed. Dean responded to Castiel’s plea by setting a punishing pace and force. He directly slammed against Castiel’s prostate, causing the angel to arch his back and scream.

Dean felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. His breathing was heavy, and he was barely able to say, “I’m gonna…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence. Castiel just nodded his head, unable to find words to say himself. Dean let out a long, loud moan as he came. His body shook, and Castiel held onto him for dear life. Dean sighed as he finished riding out his orgasm. He pulled out of Castiel and collapsed on the angel. “Holy shit.”

Castiel had to catch his breath. “That was…intense.”

“Yeah, yeah it was,” Dean agreed.

Dean and Castiel quickly realized that a lot of time had passed, so they hurried to dress themselves while they let the car air out. Castiel grabbed Claire’s gift, which he was glad no one took from the ground. Dean started up the engine once Castiel was in the car, and started to drive back to the motel.

Once they pulled up to the motel, Castiel spoke up, “I’m nervous to give to her.”

“Hey,” Dean leaned over and gently pecked Castiel’s lips. “It’ll be okay.” Dean and Castiel stepped out of the car. Dean took Castiel into a tight embrace. They walked together. Dean had one hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and one hand on his waist. Castiel opened the door to the motel and they walked in. Dean made eye contact with Sam and let go of Castiel, praying his brother hadn’t seen.

“What took you guys so long?” asked Sam as he approached Dean.

Dean turned to Castiel for help, but he saw Castiel was giving his gift to Claire. He turned back to Sam and tried to be nonchalant. “There was a line.” Sam just gave Dean a confused and suspicious look. “Okay ya got me! I got to shopping.” Dean quickly dug through the Hot Topic bag and showed Sam a shirt that said “Led Zeppelin” on it.

“Right,” said Sam not believing Dean one bit. He didn’t know what Dean was hiding, but it was something.

A little while later, everyone ended up splitting up. Dean and Claire were in the motel, and Sam and Castiel were in the impala. Sam had spent about ten seconds in the car, and he already knew what had happened. Dean seemed to have forgotten that the back window takes a long time to defog. Sam turned to Castiel and let out a sigh, “You had sex with my brother didn’t you?”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he rubbed the back of his neck, not sure what to say. “Uh.” He made the mistake of turning to look at Sam. “…Maybe.”


End file.
